osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Viktoria Burg Clam
Appearance Pale blonde drill twin-tails going down to thighs, pink highlights in it and pink scrunchies keeping the ribbons there. Swirly bang. Blue eyes. Dress with hip vents. Maybe backless? Popped up collar covering neck. Tight detached sleeves. Short-skirt. Bare legs. High heels. Criss-cross ribbon on back, intricate. Small crown on head. Personality As an Apparition, a ghost made up of smaller lesser spirits, Viktoria's personality is something of an amalgamation of quirks and traits of the several lives that have lived on in Burg Clam castle. She has the outward appearance of a stereotypical noble, acting in a royally snobby manner while elevating herself to a high-and-mighty status, not too dissimilar to a holier than thou type thinking. She has the mannerisms and speech pattern of one as well, referring to herself in plurals such as "we" and "us," while her movements and speech come off as posh and precise. In actuality, she only speaks and acts that way because it's the only she knows, literally being embedded into her as she came into existence, her use of plural being how she refers to herself more so because her Apparition existence of being made up of smaller spirits. She's actually quite the philanthropist on the inside, coming from the poorer servant ghosts making her up, driving her ideals, beliefs, thoughts, and motivations. While she may say some harsh things while doing it, she truly does enjoy spending time with those in lesser positions then her simply to have fun with them, more often then not going down to her subject's village simply to play games with them, run errands with them, or even sneak around and cause trouble around the town with them. She would even go so far as to attend their birthdays whenever she could, lending out gifts and giving them financial aid whenever they needed it, whether they asked for it or not. She enjoys giving out money to those that need it, the real reason to starting her own bank and lending service, wanting to help those that need it over increasing her own wealth. Equally though, she has something of a spartan mind, being similar to a stern and strict mother who punishes people who don't fulfill their word or do wrong, most typically being those that don't give her her money back in interest. In that regard, she can act like something of a helicopter parent for those she takes a liking to, making sure they do the right thing and follow a respectful path free of trouble where they eat all their vegetables. Anyone who goes against this, she punishes them in silly mother like ways. Such as taking away their dinner, chiding them with a stern finger way, following them around and lecturing them to embarrass them around their friends, and more extremely even going as far as tickling them into submission. That odd quirky nature aside, she's quite the shrewd business woman. She has a good business sense and intuition when it comes to dealings and decisions, some of it coming from her soul-reading ability. She's quite the economic buff, following all the happenings around the world to know who needs the most help at the moment and where to safely invest her money in. Her moral standards may seem a bit skewed there, seeming like she only cares about making more money, when all she really wants is more money to be able to give away to other people, a bit of a skewered notion of helping. She can come off as self-sacrificing with that, readily giving away her entire fortune or even her own life in order to save a dozen people if she could. While she's no fool and knows people could readily trick her, it's in her belief that even if there's less then a one percent chance that someone isn't lying or that they're actually in danger, she has to try and save them. Backstory Apparition born from spirits in Burg Clam castle. After death of noble in recent magical affairs take the claim of Burg Clam castle and the nearby village. Started to rule over them and claimed herself as true nobility. Struck a soul crystal mind with knowledge on land. Became even more rich, started her own local bank called Bank of Burg Clam. Expanded it across the continent and then the world as it started interconnecting with the other races and triads. More of a smaller niche bank though that gave out loans more to small-time businesses than bigger ones, acting more like a swiss-bank or something. Also operated it personally and lent it out to poorer people who needed the money to support themselves. Decided to travel around to find other people outside her village who needed help, started to help lesser people around the world, sent money to places like the Ruins Support Program, and also helped orphans and homeless around the world by feeding them and buying and making them homes. Headed over to Japan and started to get interested in Osaka Gakuen and its students and teaching methods, decided to attend of business sense to make more associates and extended her lending service to it. Abilities Good business sense. Also good at tickling. Ghost A ghost. She can float and levitate and stuff. As an Sentient Apparition she is made of a smaller spirits. Her strength of spirit and willpower is to the point she can split off bits of herself into smaller spirits and then form back later, perfectly fine and still holding the same collective conscious. Usually splits off these smaller bits to have float around and carry her things, like small servants. As a Sentient Apparition can also change her shape into things that are smaller than her or her size, like a table or what not. Only simple, not complex things like guns. Usually has her smaller bits transform into tables and tea-cups that follow her and float around. Also Spectral Energy or something. Some Name Her ability to see through lies. Uses it in negotiations. Trivia * Viktoria is an Austrian name * Burg Clam is a real castle * Her nickname, BBC-chan, is something Phorus started to call her as a way to shorten Bank of Burg Clam.